


The Dog Strikes at Midnight

by Midna127



Category: Duck Hunt (Video Game), Duck Season, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Other, The doggo has a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: Originally posted on WattpadIn which someone gets exposed to a horror VR game and suffers.





	The Dog Strikes at Midnight

I knew I was not going to sleep. No Brandon Rogers video on Earth could reverse that.

   Why did I look up that game?

   Why?

   Duck Hunt is a great game and they ruined it.

   They gave the dog a knife.

   THE DOGGO HAS A KNIFE.

   After hours of playing earrape that I found on YouTube, I decided to close my eyes. Immediately after, my stuffed animal fell down to the side of my bed. Slightly scared, I reached down to grab it. I look up at the doorway.

   A dog rests there.

   I whispered the name of my own dog, before I realized something. He's not allowed upstairs. Making sure I wasn't seeing things, I turned on a flashlight and pointed it at the shadow. 

   It wasn't an illusion. It was there.

   Except it wasn't the murderer dog.

   A duck, probably resting on its back, poked its head up. So this was the Smash Bros. duo...

   Didn't I have a fic on that series?

Oh wait, I deleted it. Never mind.

   The doggo was kinda cute to say the least, even if he was a troll.

   Both animals seemed kinda enjoyable.

   Until they didn't.

   A horrified expression came onto the dog's face, and the duck covered its eyes with its wings.

   I was a bit confused at first, but then I heard heavy breathing.

   It was coming from behind me.

   "...he's behind me, isn't he?" I asked the Smash Bros. dog, not surprised at this point.

   I didn't need a response to know.

   "Understandable." I got out of bed, opened the window, and threw myself out.

   Let the evil doggo stab my corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> I can write better than this.


End file.
